


Drops of Jupiter

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Songfic, by Jupiter Strahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Jupiter Strahan--The war was over... it had been for a while. Life for both the Earth and the colonies had become peaceful; there weren't even any revolutionaries trying bring down the government, just people who were so sick of fighting that no one need fear another war starting up anytime soon.Heero, however, was one person who was not enjoying the peace- time.





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> >>Flashback>>  
> //Lyrics//  
> 'Thoughts'

The war was over... it had been for a while. Life for both the Earth and the colonies had become peaceful; there weren't even any revolutionaries trying bring down the government, just people who were so sick of fighting that no one need fear another war starting up anytime soon.  
  
Heero, however, was one person who was not enjoying the peace- time. Since the war had ended he had been staying in an apartment just a few blocks from Wufei, who had joined the Preventers. Though he often would visit Wufei, or vice versa, there was a void. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he no longer was being directed through his life by Dr. J and his missions, but he knew it was more than that. He had been fine immediately after the war, during that day of worldwide celebration, but then again, all the pilots had been together, and there wasn't a lot of time for reminiscing.   
  
He tried to find things to keep himself busy, and spent a lot of time in the rather large gym of the rather small apartment complex. There weren't many people staying there, so the gym was nearly always empty. Though it was nice that he didn't have to put up with others using the equipment when he needed it, there was hardly anyone there to occupy his attention, and so his thoughts would drift, and soon he was back in his rut.   
  
He lived comfortably, with more that enough money than he really knew what to do with, but he didn't just go spending without reason. He bought what he needed and let all else be, simply because he had everything he ever wanted. Everything except for the one thing that money couldn't buy.  
  
There were times where he would attend social gatherings (at Wufei's insistance, of course--he would never volunteer for such a thing) and even though he was among those whom he might consider friends and comrades, he was still troubled.  
  
But now, each time he would ponder why he was feeling so useless, it became clearer that it wasn't the lack of having missions, or even staying busy, but the lack of a certain someone.  
  
_< <Flashback>>_  
  
"Welcome back to Earth, Gundam pilots," Relena welcomed the five boys formally to the estate once owned by Romefeller, now belonging to the Peacecraft girl. She had been courteous enough to give them a temporary home now that the war was won, knowing that they would need a place to live for the time being, until they could adjust to the newfound calm and find their own places to live. What had been surprising about the whole ordeal, however, was that Relena hadn't directed any extra attention towards Heero; it seemed that she had finally given up on him and moved onto more important things Quatre actually had no need of a place to stay, but the he understood that the five of them should stick together for a little while before going their separate ways, firmly establishing the fragile bonds that had formed while they had been fighting.  
  
The first night after the war was over, Duo and Quatre felt the need to celebrate in a more public fashion than simply lounging around their rooms, and so led the other three out to the World Capital Estate where the "real" party was being held. Quatre had insisted that they make an appearance, since they were expected to come anyway.   
  
Heero was willing to attend without complaint; he had nothing else to do, not to mention that Duo had begged him to be his escort for the night, telling him that he couldn't show his face at a public function without having a "date."  
  
The moment they arrived at the great hall, they were ushered inside and up to the pulpit where some unknown person of rank was speaking. The pilots were introduced, and asked to say a few words. Heero had no intention of speaking to the crowd and let the others have their say, firmly deciding that he'd had enough attention anyway. Even while being undercover, he'd recieved more than enough attention during the war to last a lifetime.  
  
Predictably, Quatre didn't hesitate to step up to the podium. "I'm so glad that we have finally acheived the goal for which we have strived after for so long. Even though each of us played a crucial role in this, there is one person to whom we all owe our lives. May I present the pilot of the Wing Gundam: Mr. Heero Yuy!" He backed away from the podium to allow Heero room to step up as he applauded furiously in that aristocratic style of his.  
  
Heero's expression didn't change, but he seethed inside. Quatre knew he didn't want to talk to these people. He may be a good pilot, but public speaking was certainly not his forte. He didn't move, instead sending a slightly murderous glance at Quatre, who beamed at him mischieveously. He knew.  
  
Sadistic bastard.  
  
The Japanese youth made no move towards the stand, not until he was pushed from behind by a certain braided baka, anyway. He steadied himself on the woodwork of the podium, clearly unhappy about this little turn of events. They were all against him! He sighed inwardly, and tried to think of some way to address the thousands of rich, powerful men standing before him, awaiting his words. After a several awkward moments of silence, he felt an arm drape itself over his shoulders, and looked over to see none other than Duo Maxwell, Lord of Long, Meaningless Babble, grinning at him.  
  
"I'm sure all you boys and girls have already noticed that my friend here isn't much for words," the black-clad boy began, turning his attention to the microphone and the people who stood before him. "Though I'm sure all of you wanted to hear from him, I don't think he's too keen on talking, so I've decided to do it for him!" Duo turned back to Heero, still wearing that inane grin, but asking permission with his eyes.  
  
There was an unspoken connection between the two of them. Duo knew that Heero didn't want to be there, and was trying to save him from embarassment. Heero understood that Duo was trying to do him a favor, and so nodded imperceptably that Duo continue.  
  
Duo's attitude changed from pleading to playful, and so addressed their audience once again, altering his voice to a deeper, more nasal tone. "My name is Heero Yuy. I don't wanna talk to you myself, so I'm telling you this telepathically through my devilishly handsome best friend, Duo Maxwell. Isn't he charming? I sure think so! Why, I was partnered up with him a few times during the war, and I can tell you right now that he has a charming, wonderful personality...."   
  
Heero stared at him, startled that Duo was so willing to make a fool of himslef to save him from embarassment. After a few minutes Duo ended his speech with some witty closing that Heero didn't quite catch, and then stepped back to join his snickering comrades, towing Heero along behind him. When the speaker reclaimed the microphone, the five boys made their way off the stage.   
  
While Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were detained by the several dozen aristocrats who were determined to be introduced to the boys, Duo somehow managed to lead Heero away from the crowds and straight out the back doors, where they were greeted by an empty conservatory under the stars.  
  
The still calmness of the area was deafening, instantly drowning out the noise from inside the building behind them with silence. Soft moonlight bathed the grounds, offering dim view of the florishing winter gardens.   
  
Neither spoke as the boy with the meter-long braid hastily led his companion into the enormous hedge maze. For several minutes they wandered around the maze, heading in the general direction of the center, before stumbling into the central clearing. Duo glanced around to ensure that they were alone, then released his hold on Heero's hand and sat at the edge of the reflecting pool, gazing into its waters.  
  
Heero stood motionless where Duo had left him. As uncomfortable as he'd been mere minutes before, he'd never felt so at peace as he did at that moment. The air was chill, but there was no wind. Deep blue eyes studied the boy crouching by the pool, the waters reflecting his image as clearly as a mirror.  
  
It was a few minutes later that the silence was broken by Duo. "It's really over, then, huh?" He kept his eyes trained on the reflection of the stars shining in the pool.  
  
"Yeah." He walked slowly to Duo's side, then kneeled at the water's edge and looked at the boy sitting beside him. "Thank you."  
  
"It was no problem, really. You know I like to talk, and I just couldn't resist stealing all that attention you were getting."  
  
"Don't lie, Duo. It doesn't suit you."  
  
"Why, I don't lie, Heero! I simply stretch the truth a bit!" he retorted playfully  
  
"Duo."  
  
The American grew serious again. "...I didn't want you to look bad. I mean, they've tried enough to make us look bad while the war was still being fought, you don't need them to pick apart your speech habits, too."  
  
"You don't think they'll pick apart yours?"  
  
"Of course they will, but hey, It's no big deal. I'm sure they'll want to interview each of us a thousand times over, so I just consider this the first of many. Who knows? Maybe if I just keep talking they'll get sick of listening to me, and leave us alone."  
  
"Hn." He shifted his weight and sat at the edge of the water.  
  
"So... what are we going to do now? Do you have something you planned on doing once the war was over?"  
  
Heero studied the glass-like surface of the pond. "I thought I would die during the war. I made no plans."  
  
Duo sighed. "That's just like you, never planning for the future, just jumping into everything headfirst. Not that there's anything wrong with that, because everything seems to work out for you."  
  
The braided boy stripped off his jacket, then pulled off his shoes and socks before tentatively dipping a foot in the water.  
  
"What about you?" Heero asked, watching the other boy test the water.  
  
Duo slid into the water, still wearing his shirt and pants. "Hm?"   
  
"Any plans?"  
  
"Actually, I did make some. Ever since I was small, I've always wanted to see the Earth, and now that I'm here, I think I'll become a tourist." He laid back, floating on the surface of the pool, watching the stars. "I think I'll go explore, see what Earth has to offer, you know? I've always heard about how wonderful this place is, so I'm going to find out for myself; Maybe even find my calling in life, aside from being a gundam pilot."  
  
"I don't think that was made to be a swimming pool, Duo."  
  
Duo smirked at him, then rolled onto his stomach and lazily propelled himself back to where Heero was sitting. "You know what? You're right! Oh, no! You won't tell on me, will you?" he inquired mockingly, gripping the sides of the pool on either side of Heero.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Heero returned.  
  
"Oh really...?" Suddenly, Duo reached forward and grabbed the waistband of the other boy's slacks, then pulled away from the water's edge, bringing Heero down with him into the water, still completely clothed. Duo knew that Heero could have resisted easily, and was pleased to note that his partner didn't mind getting a little wet.  
  
"Is there any particular reason you pulled me in?"  
  
"Hmm.... not really. Just wanted to spend a little quality time with my bud!"  
  
"And this required that I be in the pool?"  
  
The chestnut-haired youth waded over to where Heero stood, up to his elbows in water, looking at him straight in the eye. "Yes." He reached forward once again, wrapping both arms around Heero's neck, and pulling himself flush against the other's body. "It's a requirement."  
  
"I see." Heero's eyes held a feral gleam. He leaned forward, glaring hard at the other boy, then slowly claimed his lips. The feeling was intoxicating, and they lost themselves in the other, both filled with a fiery passion that had been kept hidden for an eternity. It wasn't the lure of physical pleasure that had drawn them together; Instead, it was the reunion of two kindred spirits, as though after searching for so long, the other had finally been found.  
  
_< <End Flashback>>_  
  
There had been no commitments or promises, simply a common desire that had never been fulfilled.... A drunkard had found his way to the center of the maze, and the mood was broken. The moment lost.   
  
That had been four months ago, and Heero hadn't seen Duo since that night. Doubt plagued Heero almost every day. Why had Duo left? Had he pushed him too far too fast, and scared him away? Or had the night just been so overwhelming that they had lost themselves momentarily?  
  
The last may have been true for Duo, but Heero had known exactly what he had been doing, even if Duo hadn't. If he had known what his actions would have caused, he never would have crossed the line separating their friendship from something more intimate. Unfortunately, it was too late to change things now. Duo was gone, and he had neither seen nor heard from him since.  
  
From that moment onward, Heero focused on trying to live a somewhat normal life, but his heart still ached from his loss. He struggled routinely to keep his mind off of Duo, telling himself that he just needed get over it and try to live a normal life, to no avail. He was crumbling on the inside, and reverting back into the Soldier even more so than before.  
  
+  
  
Duo sighed, the third time in five minutes. The cool mist of Niagara Falls drifted around him, settling onto his clothes and hair. He had gone off to see the world, had embarked on a journey to bask in the wonders that Earth had to offer, just as he had always told himself he would. He had always imagined going to each of the famed wonders of the world, receiving some great epiphany, or finding the meaning to life, or _something_ , but each place he went seemed less and less awe-inspiring. He often found himself wanting to go home, then remembering that he didn't have one.  
  
He had been to dozens of places, and some he really had enjoyed. He had first gone to Europe, and collected the music of some the the great musicians of Old Earth, had visited the decaying Sistine Chapel, the remains of the Temple of Jupiter, the Fallen Tower of Piza, and several other famous monuments, but each seemed less impressive that the last. He wondered what it was that seemed to detract from what should have been his dream come true, but inside, he knew exactly what was ruining it for him.  
  
He had run away. He had deserted his best friend on what should have been the best day of his life. Even now it still frightened him; he had tried to seduce his best friend, and it had worked.   
  
He could still feel Heero's lips pressed firmly against his, the warmth that had radiated from him, even through their wet clothes. Two boys, alone in a garden, soaking wet, fervently kissing in the early morning hours. It was digusting, and sinful, and wrong, and worst of all, he had enjoyed it. And even after all this time, he still wanted more.   
  
He had had the same conversation in his head a thousand times before. He _still_ wanted Heero, but that kind of relationship was wrong. Then again, who decides what's wrong and what's right, anyway? God? What God? Shinigami was God, and Shinigami had never said it. At least he couldn't recall ever saying it.  
  
He sighed again. If only things could go back to the way they used to be....  
  
"Excuse me? Sir?" He was jerked back into the present by the waitress on the boat.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah?" He replied, dazedly.  
  
"Did you want a drink? The soy latte's are to _die_ for!" She asked in that overexcited, happy, hyper teenager voice that had come to really annoy him over the past few hours. He may have done the same thing at one point, but he did it on purpose, to get a reaction out of people. Teens that naturally did it were the most annoying people he could imagine. It was times like this that he was glad that he remembered to wear sunglasses and hide his braid; he may just kill himself if he had to put up with another squealing fangirl trying to 'get to know' him, or have him sign another autograph.  
  
"Sure, I'll have that." He answered dimly, then looked away.  
  
"Right away, sir!" she replied, saluting jovially before she turned and dashed off. God, some days he wished he was still in the middle of the war. At least then he had an excuse for killing those annoying little snits.  
  
'I was _sure_ she was worked for OZ! All threats to the mission need to be eliminated!' He grinned to himself, before his own words caught up to him, reminding him once again of Heero. Heero.  
  
He didn't even look up when the waitress returned with his drink. He took one sip, then gagged and spat it out all over the deck of the ship. It seemed like everything tasted bitter these days.  
  
+  
  
Heero read the letter he had recieved in his mailbox, read it again, folded it up, set it down, picked it up, unfolded it, and read it again. It was impossible. He was getting his hopes up, and he knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help it. If he was right in his assumption, then....  
  
"What is it, Heero?" Wufei was watching him from the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee. Heero stared at the letter he held clutched in his hand, then strided over to the counter and held it out to the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei accepted, unfolding it while studying the envelope with no return address. He then read the letter which simply said:  
  
_~ Heero ~_  
 _I need to talk to you. Meet me at the pier at 3:00 tomorrow morning._  
  
Wufei was silent for a moment before handing the letter back to Heero. After a moment, he spoke. "Will you go?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I have to."  
  
"And you want to go alone, right?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he re-folded the letter, tucked it into it's envelope, and glanced at the clock, which read 7:34AM. It was going to be a long day.

+

Duo sat at the pier, watching the sun sink below the horizon, the whole ocean afire with the reddish-orange glow of the setting sun. He still didn't know how he'd gotten enough courage to write and mail that letter, let alone actually show up at the pier. Their meeting was still several hours away, yet he was already shaking uncontrolably. What had he been thinking? He didn't even know what he was going to say!  
  
He watched the waves slap against the sand, trying to calm his nerves. There was no turning back now; he _had_ to go through with this, or he'd definitely regret it for the rest of his life. Heero watched the sillowette sitting on the pier from a distance. At first he hadn't been sure who it was, but when the wind blew, it had caught his braid. Heero stood rooted to the spot, not sure if he should join the other boy, or wait until the appointed time. As the sun finally fell below the horizon, he made up his mind, silently treading toward the boy watching the waves.  
  
Duo could sense the presence of someone behind him, but didn't turn. Instead, he panicked. It was too early! He wasn't ready for this! His nerve froze once again, and he closed his eyes, trying to gain his bearings. Shinigami was afraid of nothing! He took a deep breath and slightly tilted his head, signalling that he knew the other was there.  
  
Heero silently evaluated Duo's actions, then joined him, sitting with his feet hanging over the water. Together they watched the twilight fade, but neither spoke a word. Finally, Heero broke the stalemate. "What happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I suppose I was just lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"I was looking for myself, but I guess I'm not too good at that." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."  
  
Duo was surprised to learn that the Japanese boy even cared that he had disappeared, but then again, after what had happened that night, he certainly had good reason. "I'm sorry." The braided boy looked away from the horizon suddenly finding interest in the old splintered plank he sat upon.  
  
Heero nearly growled at the reticence of the other. He hated that he was forcing the words out of the boy he'd come to care for so deeply, but if he didn't, the words would never come. He didn't want Duo to think he was angry at him, it would only chase him away again. He tried to cool the edge in his voice as he asked his next question. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"... I.... I was scared."  
  
"...of?"  
  
"...Of... you. I was scared of you. And of what I was doing, and how you reacted. I didn't know what I was doing, and when you... when we... we...."  
  
"Kissed?" Heero supplied.  
  
"Yeah." Duo let out a shaky breath and continued. "I just freaked out, because I was kissing another guy, you know? My best friend, of all people.... Not just a kiss, either. It wasn't like a kiss between friends, Heero. You know that." He looked over at Heero, searching.  
  
Heero met his gaze, unwavering. "You're wrong. It was between friends, Duo. But I don't think either of us were content with simple friendship anymore."  
  
Duo nodded, suddenly relaxed. "So what now?"  
  
"We go home." Heero stood, then offered a hand to the braided boy. Duo let the other pull him to his feet, and they walked away from the pier, their hands still interlaced.  
  
+  
  
Heero and Duo stood at the steps that led up to Heero's apartment. During the short walk back, the atmosphere between them had shifted from guarded to friendly, though there was no conversation. Somehow, just being in the other's presence seemed to make things better. Heero unlocked the door, and they entered. Heero made a wide gesture across the room. "I'm sure you know how to get around an apartment, so forget about the tour. I'm sure you'll want to get cleaned up; the towels are under the cupboard. I'll be in my room if you need anything else." With that, he walked down the hall, and into the room at the end of the hallway, leaving the door partially open.  
  
Duo stared at the door for a minute or two, running over the evening's events in his mind. There was so much happening so fast, he just didn't know where to begin, until he finally decided to follow Heero's advice, and dug a towel out of the cupboard before continuing into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, and Duo?" He heard Heero's gentle voice from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's some shampoo and conditioner for you in the top drawer under the sink."  
  
"Thanks, Heero."  
  
Sure enough, in the top drawer laid two bottles of Duo's favorite haircare products. He looked at them for a moment, then closed his eyes. All this time he had been running... and everything would have been all right if he had only stayed with Heero. He took a deep breath and turned on the shower, determined to make this the best night he possibly could.   
  
'What could be better?' he asked himself, trying to make the best of the situation. 'I came back from a four month vacation, watched the sun go down over the ocean, was welcomed into the home of my best friend, who had practically been waiting for me to return, and now I'm going to take a nice, long, hot shower to wash away the problems of the past. I'll be damned if I let the rest of this night go to waste!' With a grin and a new attitude, he stripped and stepped under the warm spray of the showerhead. Heero kicked off his shoes, laid back onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Was this actually happening? Had Duo really come back to him? He must have. Heero wasn't the daydreaming type. Duo had come back, and was a room away, his muffled singing just loud enough to be heard above the sound of the shower.  
  
Now that Duo was back, however, what would happen? It didn't matter, he decided. Just as Duo had told him that night so long ago, no matter what he did, things always worked out for him. And they would now, too.  
  
He let a smile cross his face - the first real one since that night, and contented himself with listening to Duo's voice.  
  
//Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey//  
  
The singing stopped, soon followed by the shower. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Heero sat up in the center of his bed and looked at the partially open door in anticipation. "Come in."  
  
The door slowly swung open to reveal the most beautiful thing Heero had ever seen. There stood Duo, his damp, uncombed hair trailing loosly over his shoulders, droplets of moisture clinging to his bangs and the crown of his head. His chest was faintly tanned, and slightly more filled out than his own, though he still looked as sleek and graceful as ever, with well defined muscles and a slim waist. Heero watched in near envy as a few drops of water fell from Duo's hair, slowly making their way down his torso before disappearing into the soft white towel he was clutching around his hips. Finally, amethyst met cobalt, and Duo's eyes shone with a brilliant light that Heero had never seen before.  
  
//She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey//  
  
Duo could feel Heero's eyes on his body and held back a blush, opting instead for a lopsided grin. It was amazingly flattering that Heero would show such evident appreciation for his body. If it had been anyone else, he could have taken it all in stride, but Heero was different. When it came to Heero, everything was different.  
  
He walked towards the bed, putting just a little bit of a seductive sway in his hips, then kneeled on the corner of the mattress, watching the Japanese youth the whole time. "So what now?" he asked plainly.  
  
Heero licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "Not what you think will happen, I'm afraid." he replied mysteriously, getting up off the bed and motioning that Duo stay, then striding smoothly into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, that all depends on what I'm thinking, doesn't it?"  
  
Heero re-emerged, one hand behind his back, and headed for the dresser. "I suppose. What are you thinking?" He pulled open one of the drawers and dug through the clothing within.  
  
//Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey//  
  
Duo grinned. He loved it when Heero loosened up and lost the Soldier act. "I'm thinking you'd better get back over here, before I get bored and leave again."  
  
"Right." Heero turned and tossed an article of black clothing at him.  
  
Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a large navy blue T-shirt. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"Wear it." came the flat reply.  
  
"Right." He pulled it over his head, and looked at Heero again, who handed him a pair of boxers. He held them up, inspecting them with disgust. "These too? Man! Don't you know that guys are supposed to sleep in the buff?"  
  
Heero smirked at him. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind. Wear them anyway."  
  
Duo pouted adorably. "You mean you don't want me?"  
  
Heero sighed. "You're dripping all over my bed."  
  
The American mock-glared at him for a moment, then pulled off the towel, his "unmentionables" concealed by the large shirt. 'Thankfully,' Heero added. He didn't think that a glance at the other's equipment was going to help him keep his self-control. He looked away as Duo pulled the boxers on, and turned back to see Duo eying him with interest.  
  
"Any other odd requests, while we're at it?" Duo inquired, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Grab that chair and take it out onto the balcony. I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Duo blinked. "I shouldn't have asked!" he lamented before getting up off the bed and picking up the tiny overstuffed chair and carrying it towards the sliding glass door that opened reveal the small but cozy little balcony attached to Heero's living room. "Where do you find this kind of furniture?" he called into the apartment as he set the chair in the center of the balcony, facing out into the east.  
  
"It's custom-made." Heero replied as he join Duo on the balcony, carrying a giant black leather beanbag which he sat in front if the chair. "This one's for you." he said, gesturing that Duo sit down. After Duo had settled himself cross-legged on top of the beanbag chair, Heero seated himself behind Duo in the overstuffed chair and held up a hairbrush. "You don't mind starting up a few old traditions again, do you?"  
  
Duo smiled to himself, wondering why he hadn't known what Heero had wanted earlier on. "Not at all." He closed his eyes, and leaned back slightly, so he was within Heero's reach. Heero slowly began brushing out Duo's still-damp hair, carefully combing out the tangles and working his way up. Duo relaxed into the feeling of Heero brushing his hair, his eyes shut. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was finally completely happy, without any doubts lurking in the back of his mind. He was back where he belonged.  
  
Heero continued brushing Duo's hair long after the tangles were out, and it was nearly dry from the cool night breeze. After a few hours he felt Duo drifting in and out of sleep, and set the brush aside so he could reach forward to wrap his arms around Duo's shoulders. Duo woke again and leaned back against the other boy's chest, simply enjoying the moment of pure perfection. Heero leaned back into his chair keeping Duo within the circle of his arms, and the two watched the stars until sleep finally overcame them.  
  
//Tell me, did you sail across the sun,  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated//  
  
It wasn't until the horizon began to light up before Heero awoke, pleasantly surprised at finding Duo still in his arms, then remembering the night before. It was far from his idea of the perfect reunion, but now that Duo was back, it wan't important. They only thing that mattered was that they were finally together again. As the first sliver of sunlight made it's way over the horizon, he gently shook the American's shoulder. Duo stirred, but before he had the chance to speak, Heero pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him, then pointed to the brilliant array of colors that came with the sunrise.  
  
The entire city was awash in the fiery crimson reflections that flooded the sky as the sun crept slowly into the sky. The sluggish sounds of life could be heard distantly down on the street, and finally they stood, Heero's arms still around Duo, Duo's head resting in the crook of Heero's neck.  
  
Duo sighed and nuzzled his nose against the juncture of Heero's neck and ear, breathing in the invigorating scent that eminated from him. 'If heaven really existed,' he thought to himself, 'It couldn't possibly be better than this.'  
  
//Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
while you were looking at yourself out there//  
  
~ Owari ~


End file.
